Insurgency (Arc)
Insurgency '''is a major story arc focusing on the political conflict between Acchilleus' Safe Zone and Jonathan Kramer's Citadel. The roots of the conflict started when the violence caused by Reaver and The Ravagers died down and Kramer ascended to the position of High Chancellor, effectively taking over Heartania in the process. Acchilleus' was turned down a position in the reformed government, and thus started to consolidate his talent and influence to create a rival settlement. Background A City in Chaos The Ravagers launched a chaotic assault on the Heartania City Council that escalated into a wide conflict, involving the Warbanders, Marshal Maleficus, and the East City Rooks. The target of the assault was the council, but among the council staff was Claudia Kramer, Jonathan Kramer's older sister. His interference scaled back the Ravager's success to inconclusive, but cost the lives of half the council, including his sister. The conflict caught the attention of councilman Acchilleus, who returned to the city in an attempt to use the chaos to his advantage. Once the conflict came to an end, Jonathan Kramer used his power and influence to get him appointed in the ultimate position of power, High Chancellor of Heartania, which yielded mixed responses. Acchilleus was infuriated that he had been effectively stripped of his political power, but headed towards the new center of government, The Citadel, to hopefully establish himself into a seat of power. The request was denied, and he promptly exited the fortress. Jonathan Kramer Jonathan "The Broker" Kramer is a dealer of information with a large city-wide network at his disposal. His dealings has given him access to powerful positions that he can use to influence the city in several ways. His business has landed him in conflict with several powerful heroes and villains, including Reaver, Wild Card, and Argent Mind, but has allowed him to build up a personal network consisting of powerful allies. These allies would later become part of his Inner Circle or part of the tactical response team The Chasers. While he may have acted with the best of intentions, his actions have lead to unforeseen consequences. Robbing Wild Card lead to a confrontation between the crimelord and Dr. Adrian Cooper, protecting Argent Mind from blackmail ended with a large-scale confrontation with the Ravagers that caught the attention of The Tower, and most infamously, his brash action to assassinate corrupt politician Michael Paige lead to his younger, more powerful and psychotic sister to vow revenge against Jade Blythe. The controversial action to dissect the android Kay lead to him being threatened with death and divided the faction loyalties of the Jones family (with Luke choosing to leave and Lilly choosing to stay). The strain has caused him to be tired, but has kept a positive public face during his time as High Chancellor. Acchilleus Libertas Relictus "Acchilleus" Libertas is a former member of the Heartania City Council before being forced out by Kramer's appointment. His powerful family rank as one of the richest in the city, his parents unfortunately killed by unknown assailants. He was raised by his uncle and inherited the family mansion when he came of age, and between then and Insurgency was elected into the city council. Acchilleus set up the Safe Zone and began to organise the population. He secured sixteen blocks of the city and isolated them from Citadel influence, slowly planning for the moment to take back Heartania. As a result of consolidating his power, he successfully gained the influence of The Vipers and recruited The Harvester, an assassin whose purpose is to kill heroes, and Kay, a former Kramer ally. Opposing Forces Citadel Allies *Jonathan Kramer / The Broker' - High Chancellor of Heartania and head of the Little Mice Network and the Inner Circle. Background in the Heartania Police Department and information dealing **'Jason Thompson / Hammerfist' - Member of The Chasers with super strength. Long time friend and employee of Kramer **'Lilly Jones / Raven '- Water-manipulating heroine returned from the dead. Former temporary leader of The Citadel **'James Witt / The Sheriff '- Former detective of Capital City came to Heartania in order to investigate familial mysterious and discovered new loyalties **'Luke Jones / Hunter' - Precocious yet vicious ranger. With tensions rising between him and The Broker he only continues to ally himself to oppose Acchilleus; the man who kidnapped him months ago **'Jonathan Anderson / Sonar '- Tower member and aquaintence of Kramer, enemy of Harvester **'Kathryn Rookward / Venator' - Former assassin who abandoned her profession. Focusing on bringing justice to the world **'Mira Winters / The Queen of Thorns '- Demoted member of the Little Mice Network, conspiring against Acchilleus ***'Ares Warbander '- Disgraced former leader of the Warbander clan Safe Zone Allies *'Relictus "Acchilleus" Libertas' - Leader of the Safe Zone and former Heartania City Council member. Member of a dynasty of politicians and aims to take the position of power from the Citadel **'Orlando Briante / Harvester' - Assassin of superhumans and bodyguard of Acchilleus. **'Generation K Prototype Basic "Kay" '- Artificial intelligence with skin shifting abilities, former friend turned enemy of Kramer **'Rick Adams / The Viper '- Viper and Acchilleus' right hand man **'Thomas Drake / Crimson' - Assassin turned vigilante allied with Acchilleus to seek personal revenge on The Broker **[[Reaver|'Reaver']] - Famed killer vying for a chance to kill Broker. Leader of the Ravagers. ***[[Nariko Ishiwaka|'Ishiwaka Nariko / Adamant Tyrant']] - Head of the Adamant Tyrant mercenary company under contract from Salvatore Ragno. ***[[Inferno|'Felicia Trop / Inferno']] - Famed killer with the ability to conjure and manipluate fire. ***[[Lorraine Norwood|'Lorraine Norwood / Snowflake']] - Favourite child of an assassin clan with the goal to take back her brother from Jonathan. ***[[Jodie Zaw|'Jodie Zaw / Joltz']] - Slightly insane murderer with the ability to manipulate electricity. **'Alice Drake / The Queen of Hearts '- Ruthless mercenary working with her teammates for a quick and generous wage ***'Sienna Waters / Bloodstream' - Blood-spraying psychopath bank robber ***'Caeoimhin Oren Vermillion''' - Mysterious child-like force of nature seeking to end all superhumans while making a quick buck Category:Story Arc